


Hisoka is the Worst Childhood Friend

by Rasava



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Light Angst, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasava/pseuds/Rasava
Summary: You're the only eligible bachelorette to Illumi. Hisoka doesn't like that.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Hisoka is the Worst Childhood Friend

Hisoka was my childhood friend. When I lost my parents, his mother as well as Hisoka himself took it upon themselves to look after me. It certainly wasn’t a life of luxury, but we survived by working together. That didn’t change when we wound up sitting by those train tracks, bloodied and beaten, alone but together.

Joining the circus was our only option, but it definitely came more naturally to Hisoka. He was good at everything, juggling, knife throwing, he even knew how to walk the tightrope. The only thing I could do was manage the animals, but it worked since we were together.

Then he started training in other ways. At the time, I didn’t know what it was, but I do now. He killed the ringmaster, and told me he was a serial killer. I believed him, but thinking back on it, I think that’s when the first seed of doubt was planted in my mind. That Hisoka was dangerous.

When he left me behind in that circus without a word, I felt my heart freeze over. I decided I would become strong, strong like Hisoka. So I’d be the one to leave people, rather than be the one to get left.

Seeing him again at the Hunter Exam was rocky at best. I don’t think he recognized me, but the twinkle in his eye when looking me over made me think he at least respected my power.

After it was over, and the lucky few received their license, he approached me. I thought he may suggest a fight, knowing his reputation nowadays, but what he said to me was shocking.

“What a pleasant surprise, seeing you here.”

He found out who I was.

And now here we were, months later. Our relationship, well, even we don’t know how to label it. I had several steady places to stay in various towns, and somehow he’d always find his way into the one I was staying in. For some reason, despite my power clearly rivaling his own, he’d never ask me to fight. He’d eat my food, sleep on my couch, and one morning I’d find him gone.

Even if I was used to his behavior at this point, what still annoyed me was I never knew where I stood with him. I knew how I felt about him, a complicated love. But I couldn’t discern how he felt about me.

Then, a particularly stormy day rolled through.

Looking down at my ringing phone, I was suspicious to see Illumi’s name pop up. We met several years ago, and his family occasionally paid me for jobs. Like most people though, Illumi unnerved me. I didn’t want to work with him alone, but I answered anyway.

“(Y/N)?” Illumi asks when I pick up.

“Yes, what’s up, Illumi?”

“Are you available for a job?”

“Sure, what’s the job?”

“I need to gather information, but I need a partner to enter a club.”

“Okay, where should we meet?”

“I’ll send it to you.”

We hang up, and I head out. Once there, he and I entered the club he was talking about. He spends the entire time looking at a particularly popular looking man in a VIP booth. I was a little curious, but my job was to sit here and remain quiet. When he was finished, he simply stood and waited for me to follow.

We leave, and he moves to the rooftops to get some distance before transferring my money. As soon as I stepped foot outside the club, I felt a weight in the air that I couldn’t shake even when following Illumi across the buildings. Once at a decent space from the target, he stops and pulls out his phone. The ding on my phone indicates he successfully sent me my due.

“All right, thanks.” I put it back in my pocket, and moved to leave.

“Wait a moment.” His words stop me. I turn back, and my guard goes up. What else does he want, far above ground level? “I had something else to discuss with you.”

Something tells me to leave, right then and there, but the confidence I had in my strength kept me grounded. If this “discussion” turned into something else, I could hold my own against Illumi. “What is it?” I ask cautiously.

Illumi opens his mouth, but something startles us both. In front of me, in less than a second, is Hisoka. His aura is bleeding from him, and now I know what weight I had felt earlier. Hisoka had been following us. His aura was slowly turning from simple energy, to bloodlust, aimed straight at Illumi.

“I thought I had been very clear.” Hisoka speaks dangerously, and even if the bloodlust wasn’t aimed at me, it was enough to utterly freeze me. My hair was raising up, eyes widening, and feet moving to take up a defensive position. “You don’t get to be around her.”

Illumi tilts his head. “I didn’t think I needed permission.”

I couldn’t believe what I was witnessing. Were these two… fighting over me? Quite frankly, I don’t know if I want to be on the receiving end of what either of them would call love. Hisoka’s possessiveness was literally forming as energy, and it was suffocating.

When Hisoka determined that Illumi was not going to attack for this, he turned to me. I wasn’t sure what to even say when he takes me by the arm and leads me back down to the street. He says nothing either as we walk back to my home, which again, who knows how he knows.

It’s only when we enter the apartment that Hisoka talks. He leans forward, hand on hip, and points at me scoldingly. “Don’t work with him, okay?”

I open my arms in an outlandish matter, signaling my frustration and confusion. “What the hell do you care?!”

His face moves close to mine, and his face takes a terrifying turn. He’s smiling, but it’s an unnerving one. Looking into those golden orbs, I feel like he’s trying to pull me into the dark abyss inside them. I’m not prepared for what he says.

“Because you’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More fanfiction here on Archive, or check my Wattpad for original content. https://www.wattpad.com/user/RasavaWrites


End file.
